Chance Encounters HQR 1
by Night-Escence
Summary: This is the first installment of my Hardy Quinn series. It involves Jeff Hardy and an OC named Harley Quinn, who works for cirque du soleil. They both have drama in their lives but through it all find love with one another.
1. Getting Ready J

_A.N. This is the 1st part of my Hardy Quinn Romance series. Hope you like I Own nothing, but the OC's. I wish I owned Jeff Hardy and/ or WWE._

Jeff POV:

I was at the theater before wrestling chilling. I was trying to think of a new song for my computer, but my thoughts were consumed by my mystery girl. I barely heard one word as she left.

Thanks

She cried as she ran away. I don't even think she got a clear look at me. I close my eyes and envision her. Her pale skin, black hair with white streaks. Her image brought a smile to my lips. I can't help it as I walk to the locker room.

When I enter my locker room I see my brother laing up his shoes.

"What are you so happy about, you're facing Batista and Elijah Burke tonight?" Matt asked.

"I saw this hot girl today as I was leaving thee hotel," I told him.

"What was her name?"

"I don't know." I told him truthfully.

Matt rolled his eyes and said, "You're so giddy about a mystery girl who you'll probably never meet again?"

My smile dropped; I realized that I probably wouldn't ever see m mystery girl again. Matt saw my change in mood and patted me on the back as he left the room.

As I put on my makeup I used black and white in honor of my mystery girl. I pray that I'll get to see her again.

_A.N. I know this chapter is short. I will be posting longer chapters as the story progresses. I needed some filler chapters to set up the story. BTW Certain story lines and places will be skewed based on what I know and don't know about WWE. If there is something you would like to see ell me in a review. I have th basic story, but other parts I left open. Till next time_


	2. Getting Ready H

**DISCLAIMER: This is the disclaimer for the entire strory. I own nothing except the OC's Everything in this story is my dream and what I wish would happen in real life. Sigh.. but I know this can't happen**

"Hey Harley, you ready to got to the draft?" I heard Ivy yell.

"Just a minute, I'm trying to finish my hair." I ran the brush through my hair. The black and white streaks matching my outfit. I truly represented the harlequin.

I hear Ivy open the door and turn around. "Wow" she says, "You got all dressed up for wrestling?"

"No, I got all dressed up cause I'm hoping to meet somebody at the bar." "No way Harley, you are not bringing some drunk bum back to the house," Ivy exclaims. "Nah, I just need somebody to distract me from you and Bear's make out session," I tell her.

"We're not that bad!!" she yells.

"Rabbits don't go at it as much as you two do." I tell her.

We hurry down to the lobby where I see our friends waiting. I looked around for my mystery guy, but don't see him. "He probably checked out of the hotel," I think and slowly turn and head towards the car.

In the car everybody's excited about the draft. I hear snippets of the conversation

"_I wonder who'll get drafted" _

"_Do you think Triple H and Undertaker will ?" _

"_Who do you think is hot?"_

I tune them out. I hadn't watched wrestling since my brother died three years ago. I doubted the same people still wrestled now.

We enter the arena and grab some snacks, Playboy a hot dog, Bear a bucket of popcorn, Icy a snow cone, Ivy nachos, and me, of course, 6 bags of gummy worms.

As we make our way to our seats I see many children wearing neon gloves and face paint. Some even had their hair died. I fit right in with my streaks and fingerless gloves. They each had a sign about some guy named Jeff Hardy. "I have to see who this guy is," I think.

We have ringside seats so I have the perfect view. As the matches start I soon get into it and my anticipation rises as the announcer says that the next match is Jeff Hardy versus some guys I don't know.

I anxiously sit in my seat as I hear the coolest music start. The lights dim and a neon titantron starts to play on the screen...

A.N. I know this is a cliffy, but I wanted the match and Harley's reaction to be in the same chapter.

I'll try to post more regularly, until next time.

P.S. Do any of you want me to include a character list of the OC's (there will be a lot)? Or would you like to try and figure them out for yourselves? Tell me in a review ttyl.


	3. OMFG It's my mystery

A.N. I got such great reviews that I wanted to write another chapter. This is going to be kinda weird because I've never written two point of views in the same chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Harley's POV

As I looked up to see who was coming down the ramp I felt my draw drop. A man with black and white hair and gloves on was dancing on the platform.

It was my mystery guy.

"Oh my fucking gosh," I thought,as I heard Lillian Garcia announce him, my mystery guy was Jeff Hardy. Ivy looked at my astonished face and said, "Harley your twin is coming towards you."

Sure enough Jeff was running down the ramp stopping to high-five kids and coming towards me. I stood up to get a better look mouth still wide open. As he came closer I saw the face paint and his hair. He turned to high- five someone and suddenly our eyes met.

Jeff POV

As I heard my music I did my normal routine on the platform. I ran down the ramp high- fiving on my way to the ring. I feel eyes on me and I look to my right and standing there is my mystery girl.

She looks beautiful and I can't help but smile. I can't believe my luck, my mystery girl came to see me wrestle. I walk over to her and whisper in her ear, "Wait for me after the show."

Harley POV

"_Wait for me after the show?"_

He wants to talk to me? OMFG I'm going to meet Jeff Hardy after the match. I watched as he ran into the ring.

"Meet me after the show?" Ivy looked at me incredulously. "I bumped into him at the hotel this morning," I told her. "That's it! You're going to meet up with this guy after meeting up with him once?" I thought about it and though she had a point I said, "Yes."and sat down to watch the match squashing the conversation.

He's hot. I realized this is the first time I'd never taken in his entire body. He was lean and muscularly built. His hair was black and white but I could see his the start of a tattoo on his back. He looked cool.

I anxiously waited for his match to begin so I could see in in action...

A.N. Tell me what you think if you want. Hope your happy.


	4. Wonder While Waiting

**A.N. So I watched parts of the 2007 WWE Draft and I saw that Jeff Hardy actually did wear black and white except he didn't wear face paint. I didn't know because I didn't see the draft that year so that was kinda cool. I wanted him to be wearing face paint because I thought it was sweet that she recognized him even though she could only see his eyes. Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting. No flames so far, but feel free they don't hurt my feeling they give me something to work on. OK on with the story.**

Harley's POV

I sat there mesmerized as Jeff fought. He was amazing he soared through the air, but was strong too. He kicked Elijah Burke and climbed to the top rope. I and everyone around me stood up to see. Our eyes locked and then he went for the Swanton, but at the last minute Burke moved out the way. As he reeled from the impact Batista delivered a spine buster. I looked on in shock as Elijah Burke was Batista Bombed then covered for the win.

I was disappointed that Jeff lost. Bear snickered, "Harley's boyfriend lost and now Ric Flair's on Smackdown." I gave him the middle finger and turned to see if Jeff was alright.

As a referee helped him out of the ring he turned and winked at me before walking backstage. The people around stared at me, but I couldn't stop smiling. I sat down to watch the other matches, but my mind was thinking about our meeting/ date/ hookup thing later.

As the show came to a close my friends stood up and looked at me. "Harley, you can't really be thinking of meeting this guy!" Ivy exclaimed. "Yeah Harley you don't even know this guy." Icy agreed. Bear and Playboy silently nodded their heads in agreement.

I looked at my friends knowing they were trying to protect me, but I told them, "I am going to meet with him." My voice rang with determination and my friends knew not to argue with me when I was being stubborn. "Well where are we going?" Bear asked as he plopped down in a chair. I turned to see all of my friends getting comfortable.

"Oh No!" I exclaimed, "You guys are not coming with me." We began to argue until I felt something call me. I looked up to see Jeff walking down the ramp.

Jeff POV

I was disappointed that I lost the match because I had dedicated it to my mystery girl. Thinking of my mystery girl I remember the smile she gave me before I came back here. A smile slowly crept onto my face as I changed out of my costume.

I still had the smile on my face when Matt came into my room a few minutes later. "Man I can't believe you just got beat. You okay man you got hit pretty hard?" Matt asked. I said yeah and continued to get dressed. "Why do you have that big goofy grin on your face?" he asked. I tod him about my mystery girl. "You're going out with this girl after only meeting her once? Man that's crazy, but just like you. I'll see you back at the hotel later." and with that he was gone.

After the show I walked back out to see if she was there and I saw her sitting in her seat with talking to her friends. She looked distressed and I frowned. My frown was soon replaced by a smile as she turned to me like I had called her name which I realized I didn't even know.

As I walked towards her she stood up to meet me. I held out my hand and said

"_Hi I'm Jeff Hardy."_

She replied,

"_April Bowtwright."_

**A.N. I know you are all confused now, but don't worry. In the next couple of chapters I will start explaining more about Harley. My offer for a character list stands. If one person tells me they need it I'll post it to the story. Thanks for reading.**


	5. Meet the Friends

**A.N. I know the last chapter was a bit confusing,but don't worry it will clear up. Just a quick note while Harley Quinn and Ivy and Icy are nicknamed after batman characters, those are not their real names. That is one of the reasons I asked if you wanted a character list. Don't worry I've decided to write the list and will post it soon. BTW this is my first story I'm still working with the format of my stories. I will probably go back and tweak this story, but until then just bare with me.**

"_Well where are we going?" Bear asked as he plopped down in a chair. I turned to see all of my friends getting comfortable._

_Harley POV_

I looked at my friends horrified. They couldn't come with me could they? I shot Jeff an apologetic look hoping he wouldn't run.

He had a smirk on his face and said, "I don't know what's around here, you got any suggestions." I swooned at his sexy voice wishing that it was just him and I in the room.

"How about the 925 bar a couple of blocks from here," I suggested.

I turned to look at my friends as they nodded their heads. I looked at Jeff. He smiled and said , "Alright, but we won't all fit in my car."

"That's OK we came in a car. I'll ride with you to the club and they can follow," I quickly suggested, not wanting anyone else to offer. I grabbed his hand and started walking with him to the parking lot, leaving the stunned expressions of my friends behind. "A-a-alright Harley we'll meet you there," I heard Bear stutter as we left.

**In the Car Jeff POV**

I helped April into my car. April... what had it been that that guy had called her? Oh yeah, Harley. I wonder why he called her that.

"So..." I started, "Why do they call you Harley?"

"Most people call me Harley because I'm a clown and when I first started out I was an extra harlequin, so my friends started calling me Harley Quinn, like the Batman character. Plus I like Harley better than my own name,"she she added with a hint of sadness. "I'm sorry about my friends. They think I'm a weak baby that they have to protect," she apologized.

"It's okay," I said, "It will be nice to hang out with your friends by the way what are their names."

"Ivy is the tall redhead who kills with her looks. Bear is the bulky, talkative guy who asked where we were going. Icy is the short brunette; she's always quiet, but she's a lot of fun. Playboy is the womanizer who will be chasing girls all night. Sorry they seemed so hostile they always try to protect me." she explained.

"It's ok, we should have a fun tonight." he said.

"Yeah fun, or an extremely embarrassing night." she muttered.

**At the Club** Jeff POV

When we finally reached the club we saw her friends were already inside. We entered and sat down at the bar. We ordered our drinks and started to talk. As we started talking I really started to like Harley. She was smart and cool, but also extreme like me. Her friends were cool too. They loved to pick on each other which helped me to learn a lot about them.

I learned that Ivy and Bear had been dating for about 2 years. Icy seemed to have a thing for Playboy, but he didn't notice her. When I asked them about Harley they were very eager to tell me everything. She was a joker, but she was also smart. She negotiated her contract and saved her money to put herself through college (Duke University actually). She also had lost family members, but I couldn't figure out who. As I studied her I realized that while she always seemed to have a smile on her face, she held pain deep in her eyes.

Her friends left to go chat leaving us at the bar. After awhile of chatting amicably I asked her to dance. She said, "How about we sneak out of here instead?"

"What do you have planned," I asked.

She looked around an I noticed that Bear and Ivy were making out in the corner, while Icy and Playboy were dancing in the middle of the club.

"Follow my lead," she said.

She grabbed my head and we swayed on the dance floor. Slowly we made our way across the dance floor and out the door. We ran to the car and drove off.

Harley suddenly started laughing. "They are going to be so pissed that we ditched them," she managed to squeak out. I chuckled too and asked, "Where do you want to go now?"

She thought for a sec and said "How about the hotel lounge? It's probably deserted by now so we can talk in there."

"Alright," and I turned and drove towards the hotel.

**A.N. I know this chapter is not very good, but every time I start to write I hear the words of a not so nice reviewer in my head. I'll probably come back and change it. The nice review I've been getting have helped put me back onto my writing high so I should be posting soon. TTYL bye-bye**


	6. Cocktail Conversations and Invitations

_A.N. I'm out of my slump so I should be writing better chapters soon. Wanted to thank _

_**suspect tomatoes** for their insight and critique. They had some great comments. This chapter is going to be in Jeff's POV because I want you to know what he sees when he looks at Harley. BTW there will be a lot of talking in this chapter._

Jeff POV

When we got to the hotel it was almost midnight. We walked into the bar to find that it was practically empty. The bartender looked up from cleaning a glass ad said, "I'm sorry, the bar is closed." I looked at Harley to see her pulling out a 50 dollar bill. She looked at the bartender and he asked, "What can I get you?" She ordered an apple martini made with grey goose and I ordered a beer. We sat down at the bar and looked at each other.

"Let's play 20 Questions," she suggested. "You first," I said.

By the end of the game I found out that she lived in Raleigh, North Carolina. She had 8 people in her family at one time. She worked with Cirque du Soleil as an aerial acrobat and had been since she was 15. She was 28 years old and her real name was April Botwright.

"So, do you watch wrestling a lot," I asked. Her face darkened a little bit when she replied, "Not in a couple of years." "Why not," I asked her. "When my older brother Jason died I couldn't watch for while and then I got so busy that I just didn't," she said.

"I'm sorry."I said. I realized that tonight had been a big step for her. The loss of a love one was never easy. "It's ok, you didn't know," she smiled, "And that was your 20th question. My turn!!!"

She asked me easy questions about my life what I liked to do. Turns out we both like motocross, poetry, and art. Then she started asking questions about my family. Questions about my brother and father were easy enough to answer but then she asked, "What's your mother like." "My mother died when I was nine," I told her. She looked at me with big sad eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

We sat in silence for awhile both lost in our own thoughts before I realized I hadn't asked about her parents. "So what about your parents," I inquired. "Both dead." She said, "Mom from cancer when I was 14 and dad of a broken heart when I was 17. Daddy just wasn't the same after momma died, he didn't want to live." "My mother died of cancer too," I told her. I was amazed that my mystery girl who I'd only known for a couple of hours had managed to tear down every wall that I had ever built up. "When her time came it was sort of a relief after seeing her suffer for so long."

She looked at me for a second. Tears pooled in her eyes. I wondered what she was thinking. Then a small smile tugged at her lips. She grabbed my arm and told me, "Enough with all the sad talk. Let's dance." We walked onto the dance floor and slowly swayed to the music. Time seemed to stop and hours seemed like minutes. I was getting tired and figured so was she.

We slowly walked to the elevator still holding one another. As we rode the elevator I realized we didn't have each others numbers. We quickly exchanged cellphones and hopped off the elevator on the third floor.

We walked toward our room when she turns to me and said, "You don't have to walk me to my room." "I'm not" I said, "My room is in this direction too." We continued walking until we both stopped. She pulled out her room key and so did I. I turned to look at her and asked, "What room number are you?" "313," she replied with a quizzical look. "I'm in 316, right across the hall from you." We said goodnight and entered our respective rooms.

Not even ten minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened it to see Harley standing there. "We're going to six flags tomorrow. Would you like to come?" she asked. She looked into my eyes to see what I would answer. "Sure, what time?" I asked her. Her eyes brightened as she said, "I'll meet you in the lobby at 10 o'clock." Then she reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek before darting back in her room.

I stood there rooted to the spot. Her kiss lingering on my cheek. I closed my door and tried to sleep. As I dreamed I thought only of my Harley Quinn.

_A.N. What do you think. I know it's not very exciting right now, but don't worry it will pick up. As always criticism and comments are appreciated. If your going to criticize please have something useful to say don't just say I'm a horrible writer. _


	7. Nervous at Six Flags

A.N. This page is dedicated to B0ttumofdabottle for her support of this stories. Her kind reviews mean a lot to me.

Harley POV

I woke up the next morning excited for the day at Six flags. I looked in my closet and tried to decide what to wear. I normally choose my color based on my emotions, but this morning my emotions were all in a jumble. I sat down to think and tried to decipher the emotions I was feeling. I was nervous, embarrassed, but above all happy. I decided I would wear yellow to show my bright mood.

I died my tips yellow and chose a yellow shirt with fingerless gloves, and a yellow skirt with black stripe. I put on my mix-matched legging and shoes both were yellow and black also. After I finished putting my hair in pigtails. I realized I looked cut as a bumble bee. I was ahead of schedule so I headed down to the lobby to grab a bite to eat.

Jeff Pov

I woke up thinking about Harley's kiss and felt a new feeling. As I showered and dressed I realized I was nervous to see Harley. It's amazing how this mystery girl has been able to take over my every thought even though I've only known her for a day.

I'm not one to fall too hard too fast, but I was falling for Harley faster every time I thought about her.

_I'm falling for Harley? _Did I really just think that? Whoa, I need to slow down and play this cool. Harley and I were just friends. We didn't even know each other that well.

I pulled on some jeans and a Hardy Boys T-Shirt and got ready to meet Harley. I resolved to just act cool and remember that we were just friends.

As I got of the elevator in the lobby I heard my name being called. I looked to see Harley siting on a table with a Red Bull in her hands smiling and waving at me. Her smile made my resolve waiver, but I stood firm. I walked over to her and sat down at the table. We chatted for awhile until her friends came down stairs. I hopped into their Escalade and we drove off.

The drive to Six Flags was rather funny. Bear and Playboy were arguing as Ivy and Icy giggled. Harley and I just sat there and watched. She didn't say anything and I was to nervous to speak.

As we went into the park a little girl approached Harley with a napkin and asked her to sign it. The girl couldn't have been more than seven years old. As Harley signed the napkin I read the girl's shirt, _Atlanta Girls Orphanage. _I frowned the little girl looked to young to be an orphan. Harley asked the girl where her guardian was. The little girl led us to a group of about 15 girls.

I was amazed as I saw Harley give the councilor tickets to see a show. The councilor looked at Harley with tears in her eyes and thanked her. Harley just gave her a hug and told them she would see them at the show.

I looked at Harley and said, "That was very kind of you." She shrugged and said, "I know what it's like to loose both parents. I was lucky and had somebody to look after me and take care of me. Those little girls have nobody and they deserved something nice." She smiled at me and grabbed my hand.

We ran to the rides and had so much fun. All my friends were normally to scared to ride the extreme rides, but not Harley. She would drag me onto Acrophobia and the run with me to the Scream Machine. I had so much fun we were laughing all day.

As the day wound down and we headed to the hotel I remembered I had to catch a 9:00 flight to Jacksonville, Florida for the next show. I old Harley that I had to leave and she turned and looked at me with sad eyes. "I'll miss you. You'll call me right?" During this time she had grabbed my hand "I promise, besides we'll see each other soon." I told her. And we would. We had already promised to meet up when she returned to her home in Raleigh in a month. She smiled and gave me another kiss on the cheek and let my hand go. She returned to her room and so did I. I went to bed already missing my Harley Quinn.

A.N. Sorry this is short. There will be a long wait until the next chapter because I have finals this week.


	8. Phone Revelations

**A.N. This is going to be a short update too. Finals are still going on, but I had this thought in my head and had to write it. Not sure if I'm going to keep it for long depends on where I go with this story and if it fits. I have the chapters in my head typing just takes forever.**

I was sitting in the lobby waiting on his ride to the airport. As I sat I thought about the past couple of days.

In two days I had fallen in love with Harley. I wanted nothing more than to stay at the hotel and hang with her again. I knew I couldn't though. She had to work and so did I. Our two days in paradise and ended to quickly. I hadn't had enough time with her.

I felt my pants leg vibrating. Looked at my phone and saw that my brother was calling.

"**Hey Matt what's up?"**

"_Nothing, just checking up on you. You haven't answered any of my calls since the draft. You OK?"_

I head the worry tone in his voice and knew that I had to tell him about my time with Harley. I didn't want to share the time I had with her, but Matt was my brother and was worried. I had to ease his mind.

"**Man you'll never guess what happened to me yesterday. After the draft guess who I went out with."**

"_Angelina Jolie?"_

"**Nah man that's who you want to go out with. No it was my mystery girl. Her names Harley by the way."**

"_No Way. You actually got to see you mystery girl again? So what's Harley like?"_

"**She is wonderful. Like no one I've ever met. She's a performer for Cirque du Soleil. She's fearless. She's always despite all the bad things in her life and she is gorgeous."**

"_Dude, do you love her?"_

I thought about it. Did I love Harley? She was amazing, funny , and kind. I wanted to be with her all the time.

"**I think I might love her Matt. I miss her already. I'm going to pick her up from the airport when she comes to Raleigh at the end of the month."**

"_Jeff You've only known her for a few days. You shouldn't fall that fast. Wait till the end of the month before you tell her. If you tell her now she'll think you're a psycho. "_

"**Fine Matt, but I feel like I've known her forever. I need to tell her. Matt I love her!!"**

**A.N. What do you think? Anybody got any advice on what Jeff should talk like? I know what it sounds like in my head, but I'm having trouble writing it. Any Suggestions? This will be the last update for about a week to two weeks. I'm in a math bootcamp and by the time I get home all I want to do is sleep so I don't have much time for writing. I might post ine more chapter idk we'll see. Please don't think I've given up on this story, because I haven't. Till next time  
**


	9. Head and Heart

**A.N. Hey guys sorry it has been so long since I updated. I'm in Math boot camp and have been to tired to write, but I'm finally started.**

Harley POV

I awoke at 7 to try to see Jeff off. I was happy and I couldn't understand why. All I could think about was Jeff. How he looked, how he smelled, and is sexy Carolina accent. Jeff was perfect.

_Hold it Harley your getting ahead of your self. Nobody is perfect. _My head voice butted in. _Remember all the other men in your life who you said were perfect? What happened with them?_

I closed my eyes as my head and heart voices began to argue.

**All those guys were perfect, my heart argued. They just weren't perfect for me. Jeff is. All those other guys wanted me to play it safe and stay at home with them. They couldn't handle the fact that I'm on the road for months at a time. They also wanted me to be safe and to stop performing. I couldn't be with men like that. Jeff is as extreme as me and he's on the road more than I am.**

_Can you be in a relationship like that? Someone who's never home? Someone you'll never see? That's not even a real relationship._

**I could if I loved th person.**

_Do you love Jeff Hardy?_

Do I love Jeff. I thought of all the time we had spent the past couple of days. He was the first thing I thought of when I woke up and the last thing I saw when I went to bed. My brain and heart for once were agreeing.

I Love Jeff Hardy.

I quickly finished getting dressed and ran to the elevator. I had to tell Jeff before he left. If not I wouldn't see him till the end of the month.

As I reached the lobby I saw Jeff talking on the phone. I quietly caught the end of his conversation.

"**I've known her forever. I need to tell her. Matt I love her!!"**

My heart dropped. Jeff was in love with a girl he'd known forever. I couldn't believe it. I felt used. Jeff had never mentioned a girlfriend. Sure I hadn't known him that long, but he had told me everything else.

I started to get angry. Jeff had led me on. I kissed him twice and not once had he told me he had a girlfriend.

I turned around ready to march up to my room and forget about Jeff when he called m name.

"Hey Harley, What are you doing here," He asked in that sexy accent that med me want to run and kiss him.

"I came to say goodbye, but you were on the phone." I explained. "I was just going to go back up to my room, but I guess now I can say goodbye. Goodbye Jeff. See ya in a month."

"Bye Harley," he said and gave me a hug. It was kind of stiff and cold. He probably knew I heard his conversation. I wanted to stretch up and give him a kiss on the cheek as he turned to leave, but the word's "He has a girlfriend" kept repeating in my head.

As I watched him turn and leave a tear slid down my eye. I wished that Jeff could be mine.

**A.N. I know that this doesn't make up for the absence and I hate to tell you that it's going to be longer. Boot camp ends in a week, but then I have a two week trip to Japan, but after that I'll be able to update again. Please bare with me.**


	10. Dangerously in Love

A.N. I'm trying to get as many chapters as I can before I go to Japan so here goes.

The next few weeks I was useless. All I could think about was Jeff. We talked constantly on the phone. Every time we hung up I felt a little more heart broken. I couldn't help but love him. His caring eyes, creative heart and sexy voice just made me want him more. I knew I shouldn't, but the heart wants what the heart wants.

_I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me _

I began to get worse and worse during practice. I continuously made mistakes, missing cues and misjudging my time. I fell more in the next month than I had in my entire career.

_Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me.  
_

I couldn't tell my friends. That would make them right. They told me not to fall in love to fast, but I was hooked the first time I saw him.

_Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes _

I couldn't sleep at night All I could see was Jeff. He called me every night to tell me goodnight and every morning he woke me up with a text. My mind said that he was just a friend, but my heart wanted it to be something more.

_Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you. _

The time was quickly approaching when I would fly home to North Carolina. Jeff was scheduled to pick me up from the airport. I was dreading and anxiously anticipating our reunion. What would I do? I was supposed to stay overnight at his place. Would his girlfriend be there?

_I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love. _

All I could do was wait because soon I would see Jeff.

A.N. What do you think? Love it Hate it? The song is Dangerously in love by Beyonce. Speaking of songs I need some songs for the next few chapters. Love, Sadness and happiness are the moods I'm looking for. Tell me the song title, artist, and what you feel is happening during the song in a review and I'll give you credit and try to incorporate your idea in my story.

Thanks in advance

Night


	11. Missing

**A.N. Hey everybody I'm back from Japan. This is being written really late at night because I'm not tired due to the fact that Japan is 13 hours ahead of Georgia. While I'm suffering the jet lag from hell I thought I would write the next chapter. Since I haven't written in a while I can't remember exactly where I want the middle of my story( which is where I'm at) to go, but I know I want drama and romance. If anybody has any ideas I would love to hear them.**

**Jeff P.O.V.**

I was at the airport in Raleigh. I wasn't wrestling this week and was looking forward to spending time with Harley and relaxing.

Since Atlanta wee had talked constantly. Not a day went by that I wasn't thinking about her. All I wanted was to see her tell her how much I loved her.

I had taken Matt's advice and gotten to know her more. I had found out that she loved her family and all her sisters were named after months. (I.e. the** Secret Life of Bees) **She has a niece by the name of Anna Rose who she and her sisters raise together after her sister March ran out on them. She and March are twins, but they are born in different months and different days which is so cool.

As I sat there thinking about Harley I didn't hear her sneak up behind me. Suddenly my eye was covered and a sexy "Guess Who?" was whispered in my ear. I turned to see Harley standing there in her basic black and red. She had even gotten a black and red sling. Wait, a sling? Why was she wearing a sling, I asked my voice laced with concern. She wove her hand nonchalantly and told me that she was dropped during a stunt and had sprained her arm. She looked at me expectantly and I grabbed her suitcase and led her to the car.

**Harley P.O.V.**

I lied to Jeff about my arm and told him that I had been dropped during a stunt. The truth was I had been thinking about him again and missed my mark so my spotters couldn't catch me.

Jeff's " I love her" kept ringing in my head. I wished he had been talking about me. I resolved though to be a good friend since I couldn't be his girlfriend. I wanted to be with him and I was glad I got to spend this week with him. I wondered if I would get to meet his girlfriend since I was staying at his house tonight.

While we rode in his car I dozed. Jeff was kind enough to let me sleep. I soon felt someone lift me up. I opened my eyes to see him carrying me into his house. His house is beautiful. He soon noticed I was awake and set me on my feet. Instead he grabbed my hand ans showed me around his house. As we reached his stdio I marveled at his artwork. He read me some of his emoetry. I was in awe of him.

As we were leaving to eat dinner. Jeff suddenly pulled me in his arms and kissed me soundly on the lips.

A.N. I know I'm evil. Big cliffie. JK you all knew that was coming. I'm still trying to find some songs. I need one that is sad about love, one that is happy about love, and one about mistakes with love. Or you can give me a love song. Music inspires me so in a review give me a song to listen to and I'll probably write 1 or 2 chapters based on it. Till next time ~Review if you Want~


	12. Misunderstandings

A.N. I know I'm evil leaving you with that cliffie, but I' ve been mondo busy. To make it up to you I promise at least 2 more chapters for the two months I missed. Here's chapter 1.

Harley P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Jeff was kissing me. All I could think about was the taste of his lips on mine. I started to give in, my knees got week and then suddenly Jeff's _I love her_ came barreling into my mind.

I quickly pushed Jeff away effectively ending the kiss.

He looked at me with confusion in his eyes. I pulled back my hand and slapped him across his face tears began stinging my eyes.

"How could you do that," I yelled, "You have a girlfriend?"

Jeff POV

The stinging sensation on my cheek quickly pulled me out of the delirium from kissing Harley. As I blinked at her in confusion I heard her say that i had a girlfriend. Where would she get that from? The only girl I liked was her.

"What are you talking about, Harley? I don't have a girlfriend."

"The last time I saw you you were talking to Matt about some Girl you've known forever. You said you love her," She yelled at me tears streaming down her face. I hated that I made those tears fall from her eyes. I thought about when we said goodbye, remembering my conversation about her to Matt. I realized that she had only heard the end of our conversation and had gotten the wrong idea. I had to tell her the truth about my feelings towards her

" I was talking about you." I told her softly.

"What? But that would mean..." she began.

" The person I love is you, Harley. I feel like I've known you forever. All I can think about all I dream about is you."

A huge smile came on Harley's face. And then she started laughing.

Harley POV

I couldn't help but laugh. All this time I thought Jeff had a girlfriend and he didn't. It was just so comical. I think I've seen this sitcom before. I looked at Jeff and sa a hurt expression on his face. I quickly sobered up and looked him in the eye. I had to tell him my feelings before he got the wrong idea.

"I'm sorry for laughing Jeff, but for the past month all I've been thinking about was you. I thought you had a girlfriend so I ha resigned myself to being just your friend.

The truth is Jeff I love you too"

A smile quickly appeared on his gorgeous face,and this time it reached his eyes. I chuckled as I pulled him on for another kiss. This time we wouldn't stop until we needed oxygen.


End file.
